1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus of the active matrix type comprising light-emitting elements as pixels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, growing efforts have been made to develop planar self-emission display apparatus comprising organic EL devices as light-emitting elements. The organic EL device is a device which utilizes the phenomenon of light emission from an organic thin film that is placed under an electric field. The organic EL device is of a low power requirement as it can be energized under an applied voltage of 10 V or lower. Furthermore, the organic EL device is a self-emission device capable of emitting light by itself, it requires no illuminating members and can easily be reduced in weight and thickness. The organic EL device produces no image persistence when displaying moving images because it has a very high response rate of about several μs.
Particular efforts have been made to develop active matrix display apparatus comprising integrated thin-film transistors as pixels among the planar self-emission display apparatus comprising organic EL devices as light-emitting elements. Active matrix planar self-emission display apparatus are disclosed in the following patent documents, for example:
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-255856
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-271095
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-133240
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-029791
Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-093682